You got me going crazy for the things you do
by ForestLass
Summary: Little short and not related stories in a Modern AU in which Arya and Gendry are friends or lovers or just two strangers who talk for the first time. Fluff and love everywhere. Titles of The Fratelli's songs as prompts.


___**1. Costello Music**_

"You sure it's the right place?"  
"I don't think there are many other places called Costello Music around here."  
Gendry scratches his head, feeling a little mad because some blokes are looking at Arya as she were a little sweet prey.

They walk through the entrance and the place is huge, cool and full of people.  
"I can't wait for the concert."

The music starts, the group is awesome and people are on fire. And they both dance and scream and sing while they jump and pull other people.  
And her favourite song is on air so Arya can't contain herself. She needs Gendry and she jumps on him, cupping his face and kissing him lightly.

"This is the most beautiful night of my whole life." she screams.

* * *

**2. Henrietta**

Gendry stares at Arya, her eyebrows are furrowed while she tries her best to smile.  
"Henrietta. She likes you." she spits biting her bottom lip.  
"She doesn't like me."  
Arya rolls her eyes. "Bet you like her a lot. She has a nice arse and big teats."  
"I don't like her."  
"Yeah, whatever…"  
"I don't like her." he repeats, his eyes so deep and stubborn and she believes him, this time.

"She is not the girl I like." he adds smiling.

* * *

**3. Flathead**

Gendry loves the smell of freshly cut grass. He knows he should not lay on the garden, not when he's wearing a suit as expensive as the rent of his own flat.

Footsteps approach him. Someone is looking at him, laying beside him.  
And her scent is better than freshly cut grass.

"I'm a stupid."  
"Yep."  
"I hoped it… and I don't know why, this isn't my world."  
"You're better than this."  
"But you called me flathead and made fun of me about this fucking suit."  
She smiles at his mocking tone and holds his hand, squeezing it possessively. He likes her cold hand.

"Thank you, Arya."

* * *

**_4. Cuntry Boys and City Girls_**

Arya likes Arryn Mansion. Of course she doesn't like her aunt and Robert the spoiled brat Arryn, her little cousin, but when she can sneak out and explore the fields and the small town, she is happy.

She is walking with Sansa and her stupid friend Jeyne when a group of local guys start to cat call them. She isn't happy.  
"And you know, city girls are easy."  
Jeyne and Sansa reddens. And Arya walks towards them, fierce eyes and her nails dig on the palm.  
Her punch hits a jaw. A jaw of a big, broad guy with black hair. He is bigger and taller, but she is fearless.  
"And you know, _cuntry boys_are stupid."

"Gendry, that girl hit you!"  
"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

* * *

**5. Whistle for the Choir**

She pales at the sight of her mother and her best friend on the couch with a mug of tea in their hands.  
"And Arya was picked to act the tree at the performance in primary school. She was so pretty." her mother is telling.  
"MUM!"

"So you were the tree, weren't you?" Gendry keeps on saying, a stupid smile on his face.  
Arya hits him in the shoulder, angrily.  
"Gendry, you shouldn't make fun of Arry." Hot Pie says, after a sip of beer. "You were to off-key even to whistle in the choir."

* * *

**_6. Chelsea Dagger_**

Gendry goes in the pub. It is crowed and hot, but he finds a bar stool.  
He orders a beer and looks around: on his left there is a little boysh girl, her eyes are on the wall, staring at the nailed object; he smiles, that object is one of his favourite things about the pub.  
"That's a dagger. Chelsea's dagger."  
That girl slowly turns to face him, her grey eyes seem black, and she nods.  
"Give me a cigarette and tell me more about that dagger. I like weapons."  
Gendry smiles a little, drinking his beer in a gulp.  
"As m'lady commands."

* * *

**7. For the Girl**

Sometimes Gendry receives an invitation from Baratheons. Sometimes he refuses because that place isn't his, he is not comfortable with suits and ties which risk to strangle him.

But today he is at the dinner, and after he is lying on a soft mattress straddled by a rich girl in a blue dress.  
She is pretty in her dress. She is prettier without it.

When he is back in the hall, that girl is chatting with his father. He smiles at her, strokes her cheek and laughs at her funny face.

His father can be a drunkard, but he understands an affair when he sees one. He gives Gendry a glass of whiskey. He smiles.  
"Arya Stark? She is hard as winter in the North, boy."  
Robert rises his glass. "For the girl. The Stark girl."

* * *

**8. Doginabag**

"What's that thing?" Gendry asks, staring a little too long at her chest.  
"It's a t-shirt. A present from Margaery Tyrell, she is back from Los Angeles."  
Hot Pie screams like a girl, he loves Margaery Tyrell.  
"You are not her type…" she says, shrugging a little.  
"And she puts her dog in a bag." Gendry adds. "I saw it in a magazine."  
Arya pales.  
"I hate that little beast."

"So you read gossip magazines? If you want an autograph…"  
He blushes a little and shakes his head.  
"I do want the autograph!" Hot Pie screams, jumping and begging.

* * *

**9. Creeping up the Backstairs**

"We shouldn't be here. Actually, we can't be here."  
"Shht."  
"Really, Arya. If the owners caught us here… we're creeping up the backstairs of a private building. We could go to jai-"  
Arya stops and strokes Gendry's cheeks. She leans over and kisses him deeply, long.  
"Will you come?" she whispers touching his abdomen.  
Gendry nods.

When they reach the roof, Arya looks at the city under them and at the stars above their heads.  
"I told you it is amazing."

* * *

**10. Vince the lovable Stoner**

It is snowing and Arya is happy.  
Gendry looks at her while she jumps on snow drift, her ankles wet.  
"Gendry! I challenge you into a battle of snowball!"

The battle is over and they lies down.  
She looks like a child, yet her red full lips invite him to kiss her and nip them.  
So he rolls over her, blocking her under his body.  
She has no time to protest because his lips are on hers and she likes it.

"Was it your first kiss?" he asks.  
"Nope. Vince beats you."  
"Vince? Vince the lovable stoner?" He laughs because Vince is a good guy and he can't think at her with him. And he is about to say that, but she leans over and kiss him.

Vince is forgotten because it's snowing and her lips are red and give kisses to Arya Stark feels the right thing to do.

* * *

**11. Everybody knows you cried last night**

"I didn't cry."  
Gendry casts her a sceptical look.  
"I didn't cry. I never cry."  
"I saw you, you were crying because you were touched by the movie."  
Arya sighs, her cheeks red. "I cried because the actor was a dick."  
"The actor was good, you know that. You were moved."  
Arya bites her lip, it was a good movie and the story was really sad and their friend were crying like babies… she was dragged by the emotional wave.  
"Ok, I admitted it, but it's a secret ok?!"  
"I'm really sorry, but… they saw you. Everybody knows you cried last night."

* * *

_**12. Baby Fratelli*  
**_*fratelli means brothers

Arya is dancing. She is drunk, barefoot and tight in a sexy strapless dress. And, Gendry notes, she is not dancing with him. She is dancing with an auburn-haired guy, their smiles so spontaneous, so bright, so natural. Arya is not talkative, but now she is whispering in his ear and laughing.  
And then a younger boy drags her in the middle of the dance floor, holding her by the waist.

"What you think? Am I a good dancer?" she asks, collapsing on the chair besides him.  
She isn't his girlfriend, yet he is jealous and his blood is boiling in the veins so he doesn't trust to speak.  
"What? Are you insulted for something?"  
Gendry shakes his head, his stubborn eyes avoiding hers.  
"You are right, I'm sorry. It's not like I didn't want to introduce you to my baby brothers, but you know… jealous brothers and Robb and Jon can be so annoying, I'm a woman but they want to control my life. And Rickon, he is fifteen, wild and so attached to me…"

Gendry cocks an eyebrow, feeling really and totally stupid.

* * *

**13. Got my nuts from a Hippy**

"Hi Gendry, you need Jon? I'm going to call…"  
"Nope. Actually, you know… I want to talk to you." the boy puts his right hand in the pocket to bail out two nuts, a present from a weirdo in the park.  
"Want to go out with me?"  
Arya folds her arms, a little sigh escapes from her lips.  
"I thought you'd never ask! Why now?"  
"I just found some courage." he opens his hand, two nuts on his palm.  
"I've got my nuts from a hippy."  
Arya rolls her eyes. "You're weird, you know that?"  
"Do you want to dump me already?"  
Arya smiles. "You should ask for a brain, maybe that hippy can help you. Bye Gendry."  
She is about to close the door, but then she adds: "Text me for that date."

* * *

**14. Ole black and blue eyes**

Arya looks at Robert Baratheon who is drinking wine as it was cold water in a hot summer day.  
His mouth is laughing and yet his eyes are sad, cold. Old.  
"What's so interesting about Mr. Baratheon?"  
"I met a bloke."  
Bran cocks an eyebrow, he is about to mock her, but he can't because she is sad and worried.  
"He looks like Mr. Baratheon. Same eyes, same hair. I saw a photo of our father and Mr. Baratheon at the University and Gendry is his spitting image…"  
Bran knows about Robert Baratheon's natural children, he heard they are ten or maybe more. And he knows that there's a dangerous connection between Stark and Baratheon.  
"I don't want Gendry to become like him. Look at Mr. Baratheon's old black and blue eyes. They're lifeless and dull…"  
"So, exactly, when did you met this bloke? 'cause you seem in love, lovely sister."


End file.
